Cuddle Time is strictly for us only
by nepetation
Summary: Church is forced to participate in Caboose's newly implemented Cuddle Time. Not that he gave much of a fight anyway. (Churboose, oneshot)


**/AN: Written for tumblr user badpunsandburnieburns, who's Churboose cuddle headcanon served as a prompt for this really short story. Seriously I need to work on making these longer, oops./**

"What're you doing in my bed, Caboose?"Church asked with a groggy mumble. Said trooper had walked into his room and, without so much as one word, climbed into bed with him. If it had been anyone else, he probably would have raised hell until they left, (because sleep was his time, y'know? He didn't need that time interrupted) but because it was Caboose, one could say he'd gotten used to the younger's strange antics by now.

Caboose rolled onto his stomach and raised his upper half on his elbows so he could give Church a cock-headed stare, "Uh, because it's Cuddle Time," he said, creasing his brow. It was like the thought that Church didn't know this was something strange and foreign to his mind. He'd come up with it a few hours ago, how could the other not know? Sure, he never actually told anyone, but everyone should already know the times of the day.

There was a squeak of springs as Church shifted himself into a sitting position on his mattress. He paused a moment, mulling over this new 'Cuddle Time'. Caboose just continued to stare at him with an expectant smile, "...Right. Why don't you ask Tucker to do that? I'm fucking tired," his voice trailed when he saw Caboose shaking his head.

"Strict best friends only activity," Church had to repress a groan. There was no way out of this.

He sighed and beckoned the rookie over, deciding it'd be better to just go along with him than to fight things. Besides, it was late and -as he'd said before- he was fucking tired.

It took a while for Caboose to get situated in his excitement. Somehow he got his legs tangled in the sheets and ended up toppling over the edge of the mattress. Then he scattered Church's armour while he stumbled around trying to free himself. There was a commotion of noise until he finally flopped back next to his friend.

Said friend groaned at the awkward struggle. God, what an idiot.

"Okay, if we're doing this, let me lay down some ground rules," Church paused a moment to rub the dark stubble on his chin while he thought, "Really it's just one. I'm sure you wouldn't bother to remember any more than that," he looked to Caboose, waiting for the man to say something. When he didn't, Church nodded and continued, "We don't tell anyone- are you listening?- don't tell anybody about this, okay? What happens here stays here, kinda like Vegas or Fight Club." He waited to get a shallow nod from the other before grabbing him around the chest to pull him against himself.

They shifted on the bed as they tried to situate themselves. Caboose had Church's arm pinned beneath his back in away that made the latter wonder how he managed to even get in that position. At some point the blond's knee jammed dangerously close to a part of the body Church did not want to be hit. Who knew cuddling could be such a hassle?

They weren't getting anywhere at this rate. Eventually Church ordered the other to just turn his back to him and 'stop fucking moving for Christ sake'. Again, he pulled the other so they were lying back to chest, with one arm draped lazily over Caboose's waist and the other folded beneath his own head. The dark-haired man took a deep breathe, satisfied that they finally seemed to get it right. Church had to admit being snuggled against the guy was... actually okay. Aside from one issue of course.

Yeah, he'd said it was nice but something about the position felt off. The way their bodies fit together left Church with a face full of shirt, and Having his nose pressed between Caboose's shoulder blades wasn't how he wanted to spend the night. Fucking height difference.

"Church? Hey, Church?" The taller of the two called in a whisper, "I don't think this is working." Well, if he'd noticed it too, then something definitely wasn't right.

Church nodded against his back, giving him a short 'mhm' in response. He refused to open his mouth and fix their cuddle position. The only way to do that would be to switch positions, and that would make Church the little spoon. Like hell if that would happen, at least by his own free will.

As if reading his thoughts, and then deciding to act against them, Caboose sat up and away from Church, moving his arm from where it was wrapped around his waist. He grabbed the smaller man around his side and effortlessly flipped him over, effectively scaring the shit out of him. What was he- a god damn pancake? Church had forgotten to take the other's strength into consideration.

He let out an audible groan when Caboose slid in place behind him, arm over his waist like he'd been doing just moments before. Only this time, Caboose had his chin tucked nicely against Church's shoulder. His longer legs crossed over the older's and twisted the blanket as well. They fit so nicely this way, he couldn't possibly complain about his position. Damn. Fuck Caboose for being decent at cuddling.

A deep yawn from Caboose reminded him just how tired he was at that moment. He heard a good night slurred with sleep and felt Caboose's arm tighten around his waist.

It was surprisingly comfortable to him, in a way that let his lips twitch into a smile. Church would never admit how much he'd enjoyed 'Cuddle Time', but his face wouldn't listen. Neither did his voice, through which one could easily hear his smile when he said, "G'night, buddy."

After a moment of thought he repeated the rule he'd given Caboose again, "-because I will not hesitate to strangle you if anybody finds out. Got that?"

A snore was all he got in reply. Church would have a lot if shit to deal with from the other soldiers in Blood Gulch in the morning, he was sure of that.


End file.
